The NU-CCNE Administration Core will provide financial and programmatic oversight for the Center including supporting existing and launching new initiatives that build community, strengthen translational activities, and integrate research with education and technology transfer. The Core encompasses the plans to translate research advances and knowledge across disciplines. It also supports education/training and outreach programs that seek to develop a cadre of researchers who are skilled in applying the tools of nanotechnology to critical problems in cancer research and clinical oncology. The Core also includes community outreach programs, technology assessment programs, and public-private partnerships. Finally, this Core encompasses the administrative functions that support the entire NUCCNE effort.